Ogma
Ogma (オグマ Oguma, romanized as Oguma in the Japanese version) is a playable character from the Akaneia Series of Fire Emblem. The hard-edged captain of a group of mercenaries comprising of Barst, Bord and Cord, Ogma is also the personal bodyguard of Princess Shiida of Talys. He appears to share a rival-based relationship with Nabarl, one that sees the latter constantly seeking opportunities to engage the former in duels. Profile Background Ogma was born in Pyrathi as the son of a lower-ranking Akaneian nobleman and a Grustian-born lady. During a political strife that broke out in Pales, Ogma's father was executed, and Ogma and his mother were left to fend for themselves. Tragedy later struck once again, as Ogma's mother perished in an attempt to protect her son, and he was later forced to become a gladiator in Knorda as a means of subsistence. During his stint as a gladiator, Ogma was captured and severely tormented for aiding in the escape of his fellow gladiator Samto. In the midst of his torture, Princess Shiida intervened and halted his tormentors, later granting him the opportunity to escape from his life as a gladiator by appointing him as one of her personal bodyguards. From this point onwards, Ogma swore eternal fealty to Shiida, in gratitude for having extricated him from the mires of despair. At some point after he was given a new lease of life, Ogma stumbled upon Malice and Dice, who had collapsed on an unnamed road and were about to die from starvation. He saved them by giving them some food, although when reminded of his act of compassion much later, he had no recollection of it. War of Darkness Alongside Barst, Bord and Cord, Ogma is handpicked to function as the bodyguard of both Marth and Shiida. Joining Marth's army in Chapter 2 of Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Ogma then aids Marth in bringing the War of Darkness to an end, before returning to Talys to serve her people. Some time after the conclusion of the war, upon learning that Shiida is engaged to Marth, several Talysian clans rise up in revolt, embroiling the country in a civil war. The events of Downloadable Episode 3 of Shin Monshō no Nazo are then incited, where Ogma leads Bord and Cord on a mission to save Shiida, who has returned to the country to visit her father. Midway through the ensuing battle, however, Ogma is ambushed by Nabarl, who intends on settling an old score through a duel. Shiida later enters the scene with Norne, whereupon she rushes to Ogma's aid by convincing Nabarl to defect to her cause. During the same battle, Ogma manages to enlist the aid of Malice and Dice, both of whom intend to repay the debt that they owe to him for saving their lives many years previously. After the remainder of the hostile stragglers are routed, Ogma, in a rare display of emotion, tenderly expresses his gratitude towards Shiida for having both saved him from the clutches of despair and restored his faith in humanity, before bidding her to live happily as the wife of Marth. War of Heroes Chronologically, Ogma reappears in his version of Prologue VI of Shin Monshō no Nazo, where he aids Cain in instructing the 7th Platoon in warfare. After he is bested in the ensuing training session, he offers to aid the 7th Platoon in completing their stint as trainees until they are officially recognised as knights at the end of Prologue VIII. Later, Ogma appears in Chapter 1, where, under the behest of General Lorenz of Grust, he makes his way to the fortress that Lorenz is stationed. Here, Lorenz makes the request for him to escort the Grustian royal twins, Yubello and Yumina, to Wendell in Macedon. He is unable to fulfil the request, however, due to Yumina's adamant refusal to abandon Lorenz, and thereafter promising to find a way to aid him, departs. Yubello and Yumina are later captured by Lang, although Ogma succeeds in infiltrating his castle and escaping with them around the same time as when the events of Chapter 3 take place. Later in Chapter 4, when Ogma catches wind of the imminent arrival of Marth's army from the southwestern reaches of Holm Beach, he, alongside a mysterious knight named Sirius, protects Yubello and Yumina from the assault of the Macedonian Vikings and leads them to the army. He will then aid Marth in ending the War of Heroes, later disappearing from the records of history thereafter. Personality The most prominent trait that defines Ogma is his unwavering sense of honour and loyalty. This is best illustrated through his relationship with Shiida, where, following his rescue from a life of tormenting bleakness as a gladiator by Shiida, he pledges steadfast allegiance to her. This fact is solidified through the actions that he engages in throughout the games that he appears in, in which he primarily fights to protect her from coming under harm, and even when he begins to function as Marth's bodyguard, he only does so at her earnest behest. In spite of the agonising circumstances of his past, Ogma has not completely cast aside his humanity, regardless of his proclamation that the unslakable thirst for bloodshed through mindless, primitive fighting is ingrained within him in Downloadable Episode 3 of Shin Monshō no Nazo. This is proven through the compassion that he has displayed on several occasions despite not being under any obligation to do so; for one, he has saved Malice and Dice from starvation, and on another, he has also chosen to act as Yubello and Yumina's bodyguard for Lorenz's sake. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates Promotion Gains Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment |-|Book 1= |} |-|Book 2= |} Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Promotion Gains Support Relationships |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment |} Base Stats Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |-|Fighter/Warrior= |-|Hunter/Horseman= |-|Pirate/Berserker= |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment |-|Prologue= |} |-|Default= |} |-|DL= |} Base Stats |-|Prologue= |-|Default= |-|DL= Promotion Gains Class Sets |} Growth Rates ; Default ; Reclassing Options |-|Knight/General= |-|Fighter/Warrior= |-|Hunter/Horseman= |-|Pirate/Berserker= |-|Dark Mage/Sorcerer= Support Relationships ; Supports |} ; Supported by |} Support Conversations |} Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped. Ending Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 '''Talys Mercenary' "He returned to Talis island to help the citizens. Perhaps he already has an idol, for there are no rumours of him marrying." Book 2 Talys Mercenary "After the war he vanished." ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon '''Loyal Blade' "Ogma returned to Talys to serve its people. Perhaps love was not his strong suit; history contains no record of him marrying." ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ '''Loyal Blade' "History lost track of Ogma after the war." Death Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Anime Ogma plays a fairly important role in the canceled OVA of Fire Emblem. He first appears during the pirate attack at Talys, where he saves Marth and Shiida in a duel with the pirate Gazzak. When Marth's army reaches Galder, Ogma has a brief flashback of when he was once a gladiator, recalling the day Shiida saved his life from his tormentors. At the end of the last episode, Ogma engages Nabarl in a sword duel. Before they engage in the battle, Ogma mentions that he has heard of Nabarl and his style of fighting with two swords. The fight is abruptly halted when Shiida enters the scene and stands between the two of them. She then pleads with Nabarl to stay his hand, a fact that convinces both combatants to withdraw their weapons. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Ogma appears as an enemy, during one of Tiki's "Mirage Hunts" missions. Etymology Ogma's name is derived from the deity of the same name in Irish Mythology. Trivia *Ogma's SpotPass team comprises of three warriors who represent his subordinates (Barst, Bord, and Cord) and a collection of other generic units. Gallery es:Ogma Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Genei Ibun Roku characters